Amyloidosis is a group of diseases characterized by deposition of insoluble fibrous protein aggregates, called amyloids, in organs or tissues. Amyloids can form from mutant or wild type proteins. One system of nomenclature for amyloid diseases uses an abbreviation for the protein that forms amyloid deposits, preceded by the letter “A.” Thus, for example, ALECT2 is the abbreviation for an amyloidosis involving deposit of amyloids formed from leukocyte cell derived chemotactic factor-2 (ALECT2).
LECT2 amyloidosis (ALECT2) is one of the most recently discovered types of amyloidosis. LECT2 amyloidosis has been observed in individuals with renal or hepatic amyloidosis. This form of amyloidosis can present with nephrotic syndrome or with liver involvement (e.g., hepatitis, e.g., chronic hepatitis). It may be particularly prevalent in Mexican Americans and/or individuals who are homozygous for the G allele encoding valine at position 40 in the mature LECT2 protein (or at position 58 in the unprocessed protein). Treatments for LECT2 amyloidosis are limited, and new treatments are needed.